


Dirty Mission

by MoonlightOutsider



Category: Captain America
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightOutsider/pseuds/MoonlightOutsider
Summary: Winter Soldier was given a mission by Hydra to throw mud at Captain America. However, he took the literal meaning instead of the metaphor. He finished the mission...maybe. Winter Soldier/Captain America, Captain America/Winter Soldier, both contained.





	

**Dirty Mission**

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Cap or Bucky. They both belong to Marvel, so are any other characters in this fanfic. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.

**The story:**  
“Ready to comply.”  
The Hydra staff sneered when putting the red-covered notebook aside. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the asset sitting bolt upright before extruded his voice through his teeth:”Captain America is your primary obstacle, soldier. He stands on your way of creating a new world of order. Your mission, soldier, is to find him.” With a ferocious expression a mix of hiss appeared in his voice, ”Foolish public admire him as a god. Find him, soldier, and tear-out his leotard made of hypocrisy. Make him naked, make him bleed, make him torn, make him dirty, so that he would end with degeneration.”  
“Mission accepted.”  
There shouldn’t be problems in Hydra’s logic this time. Obviously, compared with a superhero who sacrificed with honor, Hydra prefer a disputed security risk as Captain America. It is generally agreed within Hydra that it was like cutting blocks with razor to send the top killer for a mission of simply throwing mud at a superhero, but one can never be too serious on important matters.  
The problem, actually, was nobody had ever realized the possibility that it took time for some functions of the asset to be restarted after being defrosted, for example, the unit of philology. Winter Soldier, who had just been defrosted for no more than an hour, could not figure out the rhetoric part in the mission discussion. He took the literal meaning instead of the metaphor.  
Winter Soldier had the skills of tracking which perfectly matched his alias of the No.1 killer. It took him only about one day to locate Captain America. The target looked mission free with an expression of mission free; the target was possibly on his way to either a daily shopping or a random walking; the target was along; the target was passing by an area with few people; there were more than one suitable place to hide within five hundred meters around target. The only fly in the ointment was that target was not wearing his “leotard made of hypocrisy” for him to tear-out.  
Target was getting close to the dot of the Ace-killer of Hydra. Winter Soldier lowed his head for a quick glimpse on himself subconsciously. During the days in Hydra, a circle between mission and refrigeration gave him no memory of lust, nothing erotic at all. Yet even through plural uniform could he make sure that his…”equipment”, for the mission was functioning well. On the day before he had just tested his equipment by inspecting it on the body-sized Captain America poster of the leotard version, army-uniform version and casual wearing version respectively.  
Order of the matters was not a requirement of the mission. After deliberate analysis Winter Soldier was sure that he could save the leotard for next time, and he could finish the rest of the mission at the moment.  
Generally, Steve with his four times perceptivity as well as four times reactivity should had sensed the intention of killer around him. However, Winter Soldier was not preparing for killing, and that was the reason why Captain America in a T-shirt and a pair of jean was struck onto the ground.  
Steve tried to punch the attacker pressing on him with his fist. Both the instinct of a super soldier and the strategy of Captain America made him prefer fighting rather than paying too much attention to his broken T-shirt which was torn into piece by that metal arm. Winter Soldier dodged to evade the attack, but he had undervalued the speed of the action of Captain America. Steve took his fist back as soon as his attack blinked, and then he took off the mask of Winter Soldier rapidly with bare hand.  
“Bucky?” It was a face that would never be unfamiliar to Steve Rogers, no matter how much it changed. Steve’s mind crashed at once. Thank to his AFK, Winter Soldier ripped out his belt unopposed with his metal arm before tore the thick cloth of his jean into piece.  
“Who the hell is Bucky?”Eventually Winter Soldier spoke out the first pronunciation since he had accepted and started the mission. Steve was not able to answer since he was likely to lose all his ability to react in reality but was immersed in some memories. Winter Soldier make a good use of the few minutes in which his target’s mind was wandering, he pulled his target into somewhere that could be a shelter, and prepared for the next step of the mission. After all, it was one of his principles to make sure no witness existed during his mission—at least no witness alive.  
The motion of Winter Soldier was ruthless and precise, same as every time he was in a mission. No hesitated, no foreshow, no time for target to get ready. He did what he planned to do, as if he was simply stabbing a Combat Knife into a random key of a random target. The sharp pain dragged Steve back to reality. He could feel a sense of familiarity among the pain inside where Winter Soldier was currently in. Even he had slept frozen in the Arctic Ocean for seventy years, he was still familiar with the feeling of Bucky inside him, just like many times it was during the time they had once shared in the US force, as familiar as that of himself inside Bucky. However, it was the motion and the expression pushed him to distance.   
Steve felt warm liquid flowing past the part which was in pain, and he knew it must be torn and bleeding badly. Yet Steve did not pay much attention to it, it was the expression in Winter Soldier’s eyes drew most of his attention. There was no murderous look, no hostility, no desire, no lust, nothing at all. Considering the thing he was doing, he was too calm to be understandable.  
Or, Steve would rather to say, Winter Soldier was even not looking at him, or any particular things, either. Steve calmed down from the first wave of shock and blank, and he came up with a conjecture. He could make a plan, but he needed to confirm a few more things first.  
Steve forced himself to think and recall rationally. The pain of being torn and thrust through more or less helped him to keep in that zone. He tried to relax so that it could be a sign of giving up fighting. Steve knew that the attacker on top, who both was or was not “Bucky”, must had enough experience on battle to figure out his being relaxed, which Steve hoped could be a signal of threats free.  
Captain America never made mistakes in estimation. Winter Soldier did had noticed the surrender of his target. As a result, he released Steve’s head a little from his metal arm.  
Winter Soldier could feel a sense of familiarity inside the body of his target. It was so weird for a killing machine to “feel”, not to mention he was quite sure that it was his first time on such a kind of mission among his limited memory. It seemed to be his instinct that led him to a special point when he was spearing. He found his target trembled at the move, and it felt goddamn…behoove, as if it should had been so with no doubt.  
The four-timed super soldier didn’t miss the flash of vacant look which was completely uncertain, which provided another confirmation to his conjecture. A plan formed in his mind. Nevertheless, he needed more test to ensure its working, hence, he stretched out one of his hands to touch the bare waist of Winter Soldier slightly.  
The sight of Winter Soldier darkened for an instant because of the slight touch, and a sense of lust passed across those calm and indifferent eyes. It was not too fast to be observed by the quadruple observation. Steve consequently used his both hand to try more parts on Winter Soldier’s body in a soft, gentle and timid way. As he expected, every single try made the percentage of the practicability of his plan increased.  
Steve found the emergency communicator hiding in his glove away from Winter Soldier’s notice. The killer didn’t bother dealing with his gloves though he did strip almost all his clothes. Steve couldn’t help felicitating he was not expected to give any response to the man raping him though he shouldn’t be. Steve needed to focus on his plan analyze.  
Tony’s new iron suit was not finished yet, and Clint was on vacation, while Thor was in Asgard away from the earth. And, speaking of Hulk, Bruce Banner would rather keep him sealed unless he was affirmed to be needed badly. As a result, thought Steve, only Natasha and Sam would come in time certainly. As for himself, Steve had to admit that even a super soldier with super ability of self-healing could not recover so fast after being abused like that.  
Steve figured out that his side might be lack of hands at the moment, which means the importance of grasping the opportunity accurately increased exponentially. Steve was depressed he was not able to tell his teammates about what he was actually dealing with, nor his complete plan. All that emergency communicator could do was to send his coordinate to his teammates as well as the information of Captain America needs back up.   
Steve clenched his teeth to make sure he could keep calm for thinking sanely under the furious attack of Winter Soldier. He did a quick calculation, and figured out his teammates would come at the fifth minute since he used the communicator. It was a time point which he had to anticipate accurately. All Steve could do was to pray that his experience from seventy years ago was not out-of-date, at least not completely. As for what had happened to Captain America…he’d rather explain that to his fellows later.  
Winter Soldier was still as expressionless as marble. However, when Steve tried to focus on what he felt from that killer, he could still sense the delicate changes of his action. It was numbness ruling the place hurt just now at the moment, and it must be keeping bleeding. But Steve could catch up with the change of Winter Soldier’s situation all the same.  
As soon as Winter Soldier finished his “make Captain America dirty” mission, a car galloped at full speed suddenly braked next to them. Black Widow jumped out and moved to the two man on the ground heavily armed, while at the same time Falcon landed at the other side of them folding up his mechanical wings.  
Natasha and Sam got ready to fight no sooner than they appeared, yet they were both seriously taken aback by what they saw. Steve told them that he would explain after they went back, and his voice didn’t sound quite good.  
“Take Winter Soldier back to the Avenger Tower with us.” He was panting, as if he were once again that little guy with asthma.  
Natasha Romanoff could bet her bikini to which she had said bye-bye hat she had never expected Winter Soldier being handcuffed and taken away with a blank expression while without any resistance.

******  
It didn’t take too long for Tony and Bruce to deal with the thing Hydra had put in the brain of Surgent Barnes. They announced to the Avengers that the memory of James Barnes was mostly recovered, not all, thought. It was a pity, but already better than what Steve had imagined.

******  
“Bucky, what you had done that day was no doubt the superlative degree of jerk.”  
“Well, my noble Captain punk.” Bucky leaned against Steve’s shoulder and found himself a comfortable position, “You have the priority to ask for whatever as compensation from your soldier.”  
Steve pretended to be severe when he pinched Bucky’s waist and arms. He stood up, and Bucky was with him together. The right hand of Winter Soldier was circling around the shoulder of the blonde American sweetheart.  
“By the way, Steve, speaking of what happened on that day…” Something came into Bucky’s mind when he was pushed onto the bed he shared with Steve, “How the hell could you kidnap the former fXXking Hydra’s top killer?”  
“Well, I just bet with myself.” A warm smile appeared on Steve’s face while his waist was circled by the slender legs of Bucky, “I recognized you were Bucky, and I had proofed the sensitive spots had not changed even a single one. Hence, I think I had a reason to risk another fact had not changed, either, which means Bucky would not react to anything for a few seconds as soon as he just released.” The golden smile widened:”Fortunately, I won.”  
Bucky licked his lips and mumbled:”Well, yes, you won. It was the first goddamn mission fail of Winter Soldier. I had no chance to tear your leotard.”  
“If you insist, next time I can wear it specially for you so that you can finish your mission.”  
“That’s a deal.”

-FIN -


End file.
